lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Explorer's Guild
The Explorer's Guild is less a collection of individuals working toward the same goals, and more a confederation of smaller guilds with a vaguely related mission statement: Explore the world and its mysteries. For each member guild, this mission statement is interpreted in different ways and with different intentions. Membership in the more prominent subdivisions of the guild, the Adventurer's Guild, the Archaeologist's Guild, and Lockwood Seafarers, is among the most competitive in all of the Lockwood region. The trials for membership in these guilds can involve hundreds of simultaneous applicants, deadly trials, and often startlingly low acceptance rates. History The Explorer's Guild is technically the oldest guild in Lockwood. Founded in 490A by Baenor Weathersby, whose somewhat tarnished reputation as an explorer was no detriment to the future successes of the guild, the Guild's first expedition resulted in the discovery and founding of the city of Vicenza. Much of the Lockwood region and beyond was surveyed and settled thanks to the efforts of the expanding Explorer's Guild. By the time the official headquarters for the Guild was established in Sermontil, it had already divided into the three major subsets. The Adventurer's Guild focused its efforts on exploring the land beyond the cities of Lockwood Lake, the Archaeologist's Guild set their attentions on the many ruins surrounding the Lake, while the Lockwood Seafarers survey the islands, shores, and depths of the lake, in addition to coordinating voyages for the Merchant's Guild and operating the Lockwood Ferry. 10 Years Ago, the famous pirate and explorer Derringer was selected as the Chief Explorer of the Guild, and his explorations beyond the Lockwood and in the Divide have established new frontiers in what was considered possible for human explorers, considering the natural perils of these areas. His current expedition is said to go beyond the Lockwood, into areas where even the Wrennish Wardens fear to tread. The Adventurer's Guild The flagship subsection of the Explorer's Guild, the Adventurer's Guild is the most sought after guild membership for the typical immigrant to Lockwood. Because of the nature of the region, most who arrive in Sermontil seek the glory, excitement, and riches that come with the Adventurer's Guild. While many seeking riches would be better off joining the Merchant's Guild, and those seeking glory or combat could easily join the Fighter's Guild or the Thornclaw Company, the freedom and individuality offered by membership to the Adventurer's Guild is what draws applicants from all across Adurra. This freedom doesn't come easily, however, since the application process can be rigorous to the point of death for weaker applicants. There are two entrance examinations every year, with a different proctor for every exam. With an acceptance rate of less than 10 percent, the growth of the Adventurer's Guild appears much less important than ensuring that the Guild is well represented by its members. Though jobs come in through the administration of the Adventurer's Guild, its members are never obligated to take work or fulfill any request that is made of the guild itself. Only one task is expected and required from each member of the guild: proctoring the Adventurer's Guild Entrance Examination. Category:Guilds Category:Sermontil Category:Fated Ferry